Content providers often publish content items in networked resources through online content management systems with the goal of having an end user interact with (e.g., click through) the content items and perform a converting action, such as providing information of value to the content providers and/or purchasing a product or service offered by the content providers. Some such content may be designed to relate to recent events, which may help increase the visibility and/or awareness of the content.